Turning Back The Clock
by Mister Writer
Summary: Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord last night, and went to bed at Hogwarts. This morning, he woke up to find himself at the Dursley's, a year in the past. Set after Deathly Hallows for Harry Potter, and after Last Of The Time Lords for Doctor Who.


**Turning Back The Clock.**

**Chapter One.**

Something was wrong. Harry Potter had gone to sleep the night before at Hogwarts, and woken up at the Dursleys' house. When he woke up this morning, he found himself in his bed at number 4, Privet Drive. It got stranger still when he stepped outside his bedroom door and his foot landed in a cold cup of tea. He found everything as it was when he left the house last year. He got dressed and grabbed his stuff, putting everything in his trunk, magically shrinking it down and placing it in his pocket.

His next shock came in the form of Hedwig, alive and well in her cage!! He went downstairs, and had a very strange conversation with his Uncle Vernon. He realized with a terrified chill down his spine that he was somehow a year in the past, or maybe the last year, or this, was all just a terrible dream. Whatever was going on, he had to figure it out. And fast.....

**Chapter Two.**

Minutes later, Harry found himself facing the Guard that had picked him up this time last year. He had pulled Ron and Hermione aside, and discovered that she was experiencing the same thing that he was, but Ron had no clue what they were talking about. They decided not to worry about it now, but to just get to the Weasleys as fast as they could. Before they left however, Harry wanted a word with Mad Eye Moody.....

**Chapter Three.**

Later, after the attack, which went exactly as Harry and Hermione remembered, save for the fact that Mad Eye Moody survived, Harry and Hermione were filling Ron in on their memories of the last year.

"This is great" said Ron. "You know where all the Horcruxes are. We can go get them all right now, and bam, end of You-Know-Who!!".

"Ron, you're not thinking" said Hermione. "We don't know how this happened, why we remember everything, or who else does. What if Voldemort or one of the Death Eaters remembers it all too?".

"Then we'd better hurry up!! Harry, come on!!" Ron replied. They all glanced at each other, realized Ron was right, linked arms, and Apparated.

**Chapter Four.**

The first place they went to was Hogwarts. They got into the school the same way they did before the "Final Battle" They successfully got the Lost Diadem Horcrux from the Room Of Requirement and walked down to the Chamber Of Secrets, where they destroyed it with a Basilisk Fang. The three heroes then claimed a Fang each and left the castle, before Apparating back to the Burrow, ready to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day.....

**Chapter Five.**

The next day, the Trio woke up, showered, dressed, etc, and went to the Ministry Of Magic. They found Umbridge, Confounded her, stole the Horcrux, and left the Ministry unnoticed. Back at the Burrow, they destroyed the Horcrux. Now the tough part would begin......

**Chapter Six.**

Knowing where the Horcruxes were wasn't making it any easier to get to them. The Cup was in Lestrange's safe at Gringotts unless it had been moved. It was Harry's 17th birthday again, and whilst that helped as Harry was no longer Traceable the three heroes knew that it meant the Ministry would fall to Voldemort the next day, and they had no plan for getting to the Cup or the Snake. Harry also wondered if the magic that had removed the Horcrux safely from him would still work the second time around. But that would have to wait until they had taken care of the other two. And there was still the mystery of why this... this Time Repeat was happening. It was a mystery Harry was determined to solve. He feared that if he didn't, he might have to keep reliving this year forever, and that was the last thing he wanted....

**Chapter Seven.**

The wedding was over, the three safely at 12 Grimmauld Place, Voldemort in power. Harry had the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak. One morning Harry went out before Ron and Hermione woke up. When he came back, the other two were surprised to see him carrying a newspaper and Nagini's severed head. They immediately started asking questions, and Harry told them what had happened. He had gone to Godric's Hollow, taken the snake by surprise, killed it, grabbed the head, and escaped seconds before Voldemort's arrival. Ron was impressed, but Hermione was very much not so.

"You could have been killed Harry!!" she cried. "We saved Moody's life, that means things can go differently now. Time isn't set in stone you know!! Why didn't you wait for us? We could've helped!!"

Harry said she was right and that he was sorry. Many apologies later, they started discussing a bank robbery.....

**Chapter Eight.**

It was a disaster. They'd tried to break into Bellatrix's safe at Gringott's, but found that the Cup had been moved, and then Goblins and Death Eaters had turned up. A massive duel followed, during which Harry and Hermione watched powerlessly as a beam of green light from a Death Eater's wand hit Ron in the chest, killing him instantly. They'd escaped shortly after, taking Ron's body with them, but both knew nothing would ever be the same again.

**Chapter Nine.**

Ron's body was buried. Several months passed relentlessly. Hermione cried a lot. Harry spent more time alone than ever, obsessing over Voldemort, the Horcruxes and the Time Repeat. Eventually, he realized where the Cup must be. He went to get Hermione, but instead found a body with a note beside it. It read;

Harry,

Sorry. Can't live without Ron. Things just aren't the same anymore. Please don't think too badly of me.

Love, Hermione.

P.S; Tell Molly and Arthur I said thanks for everything over the years, and Ginny that she was a great friend, and the same to Hagrid.

He was shocked. He couldn't believe it. Then he left to go do something, anything to get his mind off of this.

**Chapter Ten.**

The Cup had been destroyed. Harry had found it and stuck a Basilisk Fang into it. It was where he expected it to be, Malfoy Manor. Then Voldemort showed up with several Death Eaters. Harry let Riddle hit him with the Killing Curse. He didn't die, nor did he end up at King's Cross. He ended up in the cemetery he fought Voldemort at the end of fourth year. He saw the "Harrycrux" as he called it be pulled down into the grave of Tom Riddle Senior. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Albus Dumbledore, just like at King's Cross.

"Hello Harry. It is time for me to explain about the last year....".

**Chapter Eleven.**

Dumbledore explained to Harry that aliens, yes, aliens, had caused the Time Repeat. Apparently, a "Time Lord" called "The Master" had ruled the Earth last year and killed many, many people, deaths the Wizarding World had mistakenly attributed to Voldemort. He had been stopped by the only other surviving member of his race, "The Doctor", who in the course of stopping The Master, had set time backwards one year, and thereby saved everyone who had died during The Master's reign. At that point everyone had lost their memories of "The Year That Never Was", except for those at the place where Time was set back, onboard a Muggle Aircraft Carrier, the Valiant, and the only Wizards alive at the beginning of The Year who had traveled in Time, namely himself, Hermione, Arthur Weasley and Voldemort. Dumbledore further explained that by saving Moody, and by Ron and Hermione's deaths, Harry's Timeline had been disturbed, and that this would cause serious problems, much worse than anything Voldemort could ever do. End of the Universe Paradox Type Stuff. He told Harry how to fix the problem and restore things back to how they should be. It was then that Harry went back to his body, and back to battle.

**Chapter Twelve.**

Harry woke up, dueled with Voldemort, and escaped an hour later with three less teeth, and began his new mission. He broke into the Ministry Of Magic, stole a Time Turner, and traveled back to the day The Year started, the day of Moody's death. He was then able to find Past Voldemort, asleep at Malfoy Manor, Obliviate away his memories of The Year, and escape with none of the Death Eaters ever knowing he was there.

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Harry Apparated to The Burrow, where he Obliviated away all memories of The Year That Never Was from the minds of Hermione Granger and Arthur Weasley, before leaving with no one in the house being aware of his presence. Now he had just one more stop to make.

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Harry Apparated into Number 4, Privet Drive from The Burrow, appearing in his old bedroom. Unfortunately, his past self was awake, and the two Harry's drew wands, and began circling the room, wands pointed at the other. After an awkward silence Past Harry spoke.

"Who are you? Why am I here? I went to sleep at Hogwarts...."

Ten minutes later, Harry finished his explanation. Past Harry asked for proof. Eventually Harry was able to prove it by telling him things only he knew, such as what Dumbledore told him he saw in the Mirror Of Erised during his first year at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat wanting to put him in Slytherin, and Uncle Vernon's middle name of Lauren.

"Okay, you're telling the truth. Do it." said Past Harry, lowering his wand.

"Obliviate!!" said Harry, casting the spell.

Thirty seconds later he left the house, as if he'd never been there at all.

**Chapter Fifteen: One Year Later.**

The timeline had been restored. Harry had checked, unseen. Everyone who was meant to die did, when and how they were supposed to. Everyone who was supposed to live did too. All Events happened as they originally did in the Wizarding World, and the Muggle World was "Master-Free". The only question Harry had was why he, as part of a redundant timeline, still existed. He had expected to fade away or something, but he was still here. He had tried and tried, but just couldn't work out why. He was now living as a Muggle, his job being a Private Investigator, under the name Harry Smith. He was working on a case, chasing down Lucius Malfoy and a creature he'd never heard of, that called itself "the Last of the Slitheen", when he met the man who would give him the answers he was looking for. After stopping Raximike the Slitheen and Malfoy Senior, he was able to tell his story to this man, The Doctor. They were in the Time Lord's ship, the TARDIS. The Doctor explained, after they dropped Malfoy off at the Ministry Of Magic, and Raximike off on his home planet,that the reason for Harry's continued existence was that he had somehow become an "anomaly in space-time" in the course of repairing his time-line, that he was basically a hangover of a now non-existent timeline. Harry didn't really understand it. It was then that The Doctor made him an offer he didn't think twice about. And so it was that Harry and The Doctor set of on a journey of adventure and danger in the TARDIS, two heroes together, traveling and making the Universe a better place.

**Chapter Sixteen: Epilogue.**

The TARDIS vanished, taking the boy and the alien with it, as a figure watched. He had traveled back using his own Time Turner before their Timeline had been erased, seen the boy erase the memories of those who could change the original timeline. He was smart enough to wait to not risk damage to the timeline, he knew what could happen. His ruby red eyes flashed and he smiled in triumph. Now he could finally begin again. The world would soon tremble once more before the might of Lord Voldemort.....

**THE END?.....**


End file.
